Electrical connection terminals which can be mounted on a pin header having one or more pin contacts may also comprise conductor connection regions which, by means of fastening a screw, can fix a conductor to be connected. However, these pluggable screw terminals have the drawback that rigid conductors cannot be directly connected. In addition, the actuation is more complex and thus the conductor connection time is longer in comparison with a spring-loaded terminal in which the conductor is fixed by a clamping spring instead of a screw. In this regard, connection terminals are known which, in addition to the clamping spring, comprise a tulip connector as a pin-contacting element for contacting the pin contact of the pin header. However, the known connection terminals are disadvantageous in that the clamping spring and the tulip connector are normally arranged one below the other, as described for example in DE 10 2006 014 646 A1, which leads to higher space requirements.